community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Annie and Abed
|actor2 name=Danny Pudi |status=Occasional antagonists, friends and roommates |first="Social Psychology". |image = Annie and Abed Season Three.jpg}} Pairing biography Pairing history Season One Season Two throughout the . After completing a mission that eliminated a number of City College invaders they lose themselves in the role play and share a kiss in the library as paint rains down on them. Afterwards they meet up with their friends in the study room and Abed responds to Annie's flirting by insisting the role play is over which disappointed her. The meeting is crashed by Pierce who refuses to rejoin the group despite Annie, Abed and the others inviting him to return. |episodes= "Anthropology 101": Annie and Abed arrive to school together for their second semester at Greendale while laughing at Troy's twitter account inspired by Pierce's rants called "Old White Man Says". "Accounting for Lawyers": Annie, Abed and Troy break into Alan Connor's office to get evidence that he was responsible for Jeff's disbarment. "Aerodynamics of Gender": Annie, along with Britta and Shirley, enjoy Abed's ability to talk smack about other girls on campus until he turns his talent on them. "Cooperative Calligraphy": Abed keeps offering Annie chocolates to placate her as he has been charting all the study group women's menstrual cycles and it is Annie's time. "Abed's Uncontrollable Christmas": In abed's Christmas fantasy, Annie as Ballerannie accompanies Abed to "Pine Tree Station" and boards the train with him to the North Pole. When the Christmas Wizard tries to stop Abed, Annie detaches the train engine from the cars so that Abed and Teddy Pierce can escape. "Asian Population Studies": Abed (who wants Chang) votes against Annie (who wants Rich) for a potential new group member. "Advanced Dungeons & Dragons": The study group play a Dungeons & Dragons RPG in order to help Fat Neil. Annie's character "Hector the Well Endowed" has sex with Abed's character the "Elf Maiden". "Applied Anthropology and Culinary Arts": Abed tries to get Annie to deliver Shirley's baby but Annie has a panic attack and can't. "For A Few Paintballs More": Abed and Annie assume the roles of Han Solo and Princess Leia (respectively) and share a passionate kiss as orange paint pours down on them. }} Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Development In real life the actors portraying Annie and Abed, Alison Brie and Danny Pudi, are good friends and have even been referred to as the real Troy and Abed on set (http://cliqueclack.com/tv/2011/02/25/community-interview-alison-brie-danny-pudi/). The chemistry of the two cast members was also noted in a few interviews they did together (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyOYTEgzm2c) and when they guest hosted the G4 network's talk show "Attack of the Show" together (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxH2RjPt_BE). The pairing of Annie and Abed is not only a nod to this friendship but also to Community creator Dan Harmon's intentions regarding relationships on the show. He had stated in several interviews ([1], [2]) any pairing on the show was a romantic possibility. In one interview with the online entertainment news site Vulture , he discussed specifically the Annie/Abed kiss they shared in the Season Two finale "For A Few Paintballs More". He admitted the difficulty of an actual romance between the two characters and that the role playing between the two is a way for the writers to provide fan service. The fans of the duo get their moment while allowing a return to the status quo and keeping other romantic pairings viable. Although Alison Brie has stated that she is open to all romantic possibilities for Annie on the show in an interview with the Huffington Post she was unsure a one with Abed would actually work as she sees them more as siblings. Quotes Season Two "Advanced Dungeons & Dragons" Category:Annie and Abed Category:Pairings Category:Community Characters Category:Community fandom Category:Abed Nadir Category:Annie Edison